


Kinktober 2017 Week Four: Day 28

by TheSpaceCoyote



Series: Kinktober 2017 [10]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Oviposition, Tickling, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 23:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12568776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: Xenophilia, Tickling, Swallowing.





	1. Xenophilia, Rhack

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the same universe as "Biosignature"
> 
> Oviposition and mpreg warning in this one :)

Rhys thought that Jack would be _less_ horny after he’d stuffed him with a full clutch of eggs, but if anything the alien had grown _more_ insatiable after Rhys had been rendered a swollen lump who just wanted to eat and rest on the couch most of the day.

He held out for as long as he could, swatting away Jack’s searching claws and nibbling teeth every time he hefted himself up to go waddling around the kitchen to grab himself a snack or try to clean up the dishes and food his resident alien had left about on the counters. Every time Jack had tried to wrap his arms around Rhys’ distended waist or rub his wiggling crotch against his ass Rhys had scolded him, struggling away and telling Jack that if he _wanted_ to screw Rhys so bad then he needed to start cleaning up after himself because _damn it_ with a watermelon sized lump in his belly he couldn’t be bending over each second to pick up shredded T-shirts or action figures that Jack accidentally knocked off the shelves with his tail.

He’d held to that promise, until he’d woken up one morning to find the entire house _sparkling_ and Jack standing with a triumphant grin on his toothy face right at the foot of Rhys’ bed.

Which was how Jack ended up balancing Rhys carefully on his lap, easing his monstrosity of a cock inside of the smaller human. One clawed hand gripped Rhys’ hip as the other supported Rhys’ stomach, holding him upright as Jack pushed the flared head deeper and deeper inside of his pregnant mate.

Rhys had imagine it would be akin to being railed after eating a full four-course dinner, plus wine. So he had been skeptical when Jack had insisted it would be fine, but now that the alien’s cock was buried inside of him he was rolling his hips, rocking the alien’s slicked, swollen shaft up against his sensitive insides.

“Told ya,” Jack snickered, nibbling lightly against the side of Rhys’ neck as he humped upwards, burying his cock in another inch. Rhys’ moaned, his stomach shifting visibly as Jack penetrated further, forcing the jellied eggs out around its girth.

“T-This shouldn’t be hot,” Rhys panted, his cock curved and hard against the underside of his belly.

“Pfft. Boo—frikkin’—hoo. You’d rather it hurt like hell?” Jack snorted, his tail winding securely about Rhys’ thigh as he carefully bent Rhys over, pressing his chest against the bed while leaving plenty of room for his swollen stomach to hang freely. Rhys gasped at the change in position, writhing as Jack was able to pound into him properly, rocking him back and forth with the force of his thrusts. The alien’s cock throbbed and flexed inside of him, those erratic bumps and ridges dragging against his sensitive hole.

Rhys could barely breath properly by the time Jack came into him, flooding his already packed insides with gooey cum, making his belly pulse even rounder.

“ _Ah_ …” Rhys panted, casting a look over his shoulder at the alien, busy purring with satisfaction, “if you put any _more_ in there, then I’m evicting you.”


	2. Tickling, Rhackothy

Jack didn’t know what he could have possibly done to deserve such _torture_. Especially from his two boyfriends.

But the moment he’d walked into the penthouse this afternoon, looking forward to an evening of beer and relaxation, he’d been jumped by Tim and lifted into the air by the man’s infuriatingly superior strength and carried to the bedroom, where Rhys had been waiting with the familiar bright yellow ropes and a devilish grin.

“You jerks!” Jack screeched, jerking against the restraints that now tied each of his limbs to the four posts of the bed, keeping him flat against the rumpled covers. Despite his outward annoyance, an undeniable thrill ran through him as he wondered what his boyfriends would do to him. Then Rhys produced a long, elegant blue feather, and Jack’s arousal wavered slightly.

“W….What are you gonna do with that?” Jack squirmed as Rhys drew close, the wicked grin on his face matching that of Tim as both men crouched onto the bed, zeroing in on the bound man. Jack’s belly quivered, muscles twitching as Rhys brought the light tip of the feather against his skin, trailing it lightly down the line of his abdomen.

“A— _Ah_! F-frikkin’ maniacs!” Jack shrieked, his spine jack-knifing upwards as Rhys tickled him, dragging the feather up and down his belly.

“Oooh, that’s not the right word, Jack, so you know what _that_ tells us?” Timothy chuckled, before producing a bright green feather of his own. The eyes of both men trained down to Jack’s crotch, where his cock was undeniably hardening up in the confines of his yellow boxers. Jack grinned wildly, despite the flush of exertion on his cheeks, as his two boyfriends leered over him.

“We’re not through with you yet.”


	3. Swallowing, Rhysothy

Tim considered serving Rhys to be an honor. After all, it was the Atlas CEO that had plucked him from the wastelands of Pandora and kept him safe from those who might do him harm within the sanctuary of the man’s inner circle. He gave him a job, a place to live, and a purpose, which was more than anyone had given Timothy in a long while.

So he considered it only fair that he spend most of his free time pleasuring Rhys any way that he could.

Rhys was tapping out a message on one of the many bright yellow displays, letting out the occasional grunt of pleasure as he stroked his flesh hand over Timothy’s head. He bobbed up and down on his boss’s cock, coating the entire shaft in saliva as he took Rhys in as far as he could, spurred on by his encouraging purrs.

Timothy didn’t care that Rhys was only half paying attention to him, just relishing in the opportunity to sate his boss’s need as he lavished attention on his cock, suckling at the tip like a lollipop before taking Rhys to the base one last time.

Rhys shuddered, fingers clenching in Timothy’s hair as he released into his mouth. Tim refused to swallow, letting Rhys pump the last dregs of his cum into him before he pulled off his boss’s cock, lips pressed tight as he looked up at Rhys with a waiting gaze.

Rhys, finally, swiped away his work and relaxed back in his chair, his other hand coming to affectionately stroke the side of Timothy’s hair.

“Good boy, Timmy. You can swallow now.”

The young man’s throat bobbed visibly as he did so, his freckles darkening with flush as he smiled up at his boss, happy to obey.


End file.
